


[Podfic] The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn - flawedamythyst

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John watch Moulin Rouge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn - flawedamythyst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160168) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



Length: 22:16  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1pc95cukm4p79g3/The+Greatest+Thing+You%27ll+Ever+Learn+-+flawedamythyst.mp3#39;ll_Ever_Learn_-_flawedamythyst.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-greatest-thing-youll-ever-learn-flawedamythyst) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/greatest-thing-youll-ever-learn-0) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Your Song (cover by Ambre)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkZxj3RJPZo) \- Elton John/Ellie Goulding


End file.
